psyenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangnam Style
"Gangnam Style" (Korean: 강남스타일, IPA: sɯtʰail) is a single by South Korean rapper Psy. The song PSY - GANGNAM STYLE (강남스타일) M V was released on July 15, 2012, as the lead single of his sixth studio album PSY 6 (Six Rules), Part 1. "Gangnam Style" debuted at number one on the Gaon Chart, the national record chart of South Korea.As of October 22, 2012, the music video has been viewed over 900 million times on YouTube, and is the site's third most watched video and most watched K-pop video. The song's dance moves have been performed by several political and business leaders including the British Prime Minister David Cameron and Google's executive chairman Eric Schmidt. "Gangnam Style" has been hailed by U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-Moon as a "force for world peace", and its music video has become a source of parodies and reaction videos by many different groups including The Oregon Duck, midshipmen from the United States Naval Academy, and the North Korean government. Psy has brought the "Gangnam Style" dance to various locations such as Saturday Night Live, Dodger Stadium, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Samsung commercials. "Gangnam Style", a Korean neologism that refers to a lifestyle associated with the Gangnam district of Seoul, went viral in August 2012 and has since influenced popular culture. It is also considered by some to be a world wide phenomenon, and has been praised for its catchy beat and Psy's amusing dance moves in the music video and during live performances. On September 17, the song was nominated for Best Video at the upcoming 2012 MTV Europe Music Awards to be held in Frankfurt, Germany.On September 20, 2012, "Gangnam Style" was recognized by Guinness World Records as the most "liked" video in YouTube history. Back Ground Edit "Gangnam Style" is a Korean neologism that refers to a lifestyle associated with the Gangnam district12 of Seoul, where people are trendy, hip and exude a certain supposed "class". The term was listed in Time's weekly vocabulary list as a manner associated with lavish lifestyles in Seoul's Gangnam district. Psy likened the Gangnam District to Beverly Hills, California, and said in an interview that he intended a twisted sense of humor by claiming himself to be "Gangnam Style" when everything about the song, dance, looks, and the music video is far from being such a high class. People who are actually from Gangnam never proclaim that they are—it's only the posers and wannabes that put on these airs and say that they are "Gangnam Style"—so this song is actually poking fun at those kinds of people who are trying so hard to be something that they're not. —Psy The song talks about "the perfect girlfriend who knows when to be refined and when to get wild." The song's refrain "오빤 강남 스타일 (Oppan Gangnam style)" has been translated as "Big brother is Gangnam style", with Psy referring to himself; "Oppa", a Korean expression used by females to refer to an older male friend or older brother, is also used by K-Pop fans to address their K-Pop idols. During an interview with The New York Times, Psy revealed that the Korean fans have huge expectations about his dancing, so he felt a lot of pressure. In order to keep up with expectations, he studied hard to find something new and stayed up late for about 30 nights to come up with the "Gangnam Style" dance.\ Along the way, he had tested various "cheesy" animal-inspired dance moves with his choreographer, including panda and kangaroo moves, before settling for the horse trot, which involves pretending to ride a horse, alternately holding the reins and spinning a lasso, and moving into a legs-shuffling side gallop.